Cuarto Menguante
by SimplementeCullen
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la conversión de Bella y el nacimiento de Nessi, la familia intenta readaptarse, pero no todo tiene un final feliz
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es 100% de nuestra autoria, publicada en el 2008 en nuestro primer BLOG, volvemos para Breaking Dawn y la republicación. Los personajes (en su mayoria) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer **

**Prologo **

Han pasado unos buenos años ya desde la primera vez que vi a quien seria la razón para cambiar todo lo que conocía, para descubrir, que tal vez aquel no era mi lugar, que estaba destinada a algo mucho mas grande – tan grande que no era capaz de imaginar sus dimensiones.

Aunque los recuerdos de esos tiempos son algo nublados, me he esforzado para que no desaparezcan, para que se queden conmigo los años por venir, años que aun cuando no deberían tener mucha importancia, que deberían ser como días para nosotros, sigo contando fascinada. Recordando cada vez que tengo oportunidad las primeras veces cuando me distraía aquella piel blanca, dura como el mármol y fría como el hielo; el primer beso, en el que me recordé que era necesario respirar; la primera vez salvada de mi mala –en exceso mala- suerte; todas aquellas ocasiones en donde nos cuestione pero la fe me hizo seguir de pie. Y por supuesto están los recuerdos que son más impactantes y muy nítidos como la primera vez que lo vi con estos nuevos ojos; la primera vez que su intenso aroma me invadió; la primera vez que lo deje verme realmente.

Aquí estoy ahora contemplando una realidad, que aun percibo como uno de los mejores sueños, pero por lo que soy capaz de sentir se que no lo es, que es maravillosamente la realidad de mi vida, o ¿debería decir de mi existencia, nuestra existencia?, ya va una década y todavía no me hago a la idea. Mirando por la ventana de la casa del Viñedo, en nuestra visita al Sur de Francia, solo puedo contemplar las cosas que hemos pasados juntos, todo lo que nos hemos dicho y por supuesto hecho, me encantan estos momentos para dejar divagar mi mente, que aun cuando esta algo dispersa sigue muy al pendiente de alguien que acaricia las teclas del piano en la estancia, caricia que produce unas notas que me son sumamente familiares.

- "Bella, amor, ¿será que nunca te vas a alejar de esa ventana?"- esa voz aterciopelada, que me era inconfundible, me hizo volver por completo a la realidad y dejar de divagar en mis recuerdos.

- "¿Carlisle esta completamente seguro? ¿tu estas completamente seguro?"- dije sin voltearme para no perder valor o que él pudiera detener mi pregunta.

- "Estamos seguros, yo estoy seguro"- Después de una década todavía tiene efecto en mi que coloque sus manos en mi cintura como la primera vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO I Creando Una Nueva Historia**

Cuando me voltee para colocarme de frente a él, mis ojos estaban dubitativos de poder seguir con el hilo coherente de la conversación si me encontraba con aquellos ojos de profundo dorado. Puso uno de sus dedos, que a mi piel resultaba tan suave, en el inferior de mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro, cerré los ojos para evitar verlo, como si temiera que podía ver en el, o que podía ver él en los míos – ya nuestra comunicación iba más allá de su poder aunque en ocasiones lo dejaba divagar en mis recuerdos- respiro profundo y me beso en la frente.

- "¿Cualquiera creería que no confías en los cálculos de Carlisle? O en mi…"  
>- "Sabes que creo, pero… pero eso no evita que tenga miedo por ella"- Sabia que tenia que cuidar mis palabras para no herirlo, no lo podía dejar creer que sentía que me importaba más a mi protegerla que a él.<p>

- "No estamos hablando de una niña, Bella por favor, tienes que ser razonable en todo esto. Sé bien que no te gusta la idea, pero algún día tenia que pasar, teníamos que volver a la realidad."

¿La realidad? Me resultaba tan burlesco que él de todas las palabras que podía usar eligiera decir realidad. Después de todo, si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que iba a terminar convertida en un vampiro no lo habría creído en lo más mínimo. Pero realidad se estaba haciendo el tema de las últimas conversaciones, y después de toda tenia cierto sentido, aunque odiara reconocer que tal vez ya era hora.

Luego de la ultima visita de los Volturi a Forks, habíamos salido todos de aquel pueblo, que unió nuestras vidas, resultaba difícil pensar en que nos tendríamos que mudar con mas constancia, tantas veces como se hiciera notorio el crecimiento tan acelerado de Renesmee, sabíamos que serian muchas veces, cosa la cual no resultaba divertido para ninguno, excepto para la bella Esme, que lo consideraba un motivo para nuevas remodelaciones; porque para todos los demás era dificultoso el solo pensar en tener que cambiar muchas veces de escuela, casa y todo lo que hacia que pareciéramos humanos comunes, crear nuevas historias con respecto a como nueve personas, en las cuales apenas se notaba la diferencia de edad, vivían juntas y se relacionaban entre si como familia y pareja. Pero ya el crecimiento de Renesmee no era un problema hace meses que no se notaba cambio físico alguno en ella, era simplemente una hermosa joven de unos 17 o 18 años de edad, tanto Carlisle como Edward estaban seguros de que el crecimiento de mi hija se había detenido, eso me generaba un gran alivio porque hasta donde sabíamos lo que nos quedaba entonces era su inmortalidad; mas sin embargo, no era capaz de no sentir cierto temor por lo que tendríamos que hacer, inventar vidas para nuestras fachadas humanas, sin contar que Nessie no se había relacionado en todo este tiempo con personas que no conocieran su secreto, y claro esta la preocupación de que mi niña es entonces ¿"madura"?. ¡Ay no! Ya era suficiente con lo que teníamos que hacer como para preocuparme también por el futuro entre Jake y ella.

Podía escucharlos jugar afuera, como siempre jugaban. En momentos como este resultaba ventajoso tener un esposo capaz de leer la mente de quien lo pretende como yerno, pero eso no evitaba que mi pequeña cabeza se dejara vagara en ideas que me parecían simplemente inconcebibles; si bien físicamente Nessie pasaba fácilmente por una jovencita de unos 17 años y mentalmente, bueno, tenia unos cuantos años más que esos - Carlisle insiste en que son unos 25, y claro esta que he de creer en él, porque su fascinación por lo diferente de su nieta, cosa la cual el nunca había visto hasta su nacimiento, y por mi diferencia con respecto a otros humanos que hubiera visto convertirse; hacia que nos observara como pequeños sujetos de investigación, nos comparara y estudiara, nada malo, era solo su curiosidad, siendo siempre tan encantador- sin importarme lo que dijeran las investigaciones de Carlisle, sobre la edad de Nessie, yo solo la tenia desde hace un poco más de diez años, así que no estaba muy a tono con la idea de no verla más como aquella nenita que se dormía en mis brazos, a la que tantas veces Edward y yo cargamos a la casa en los campos de la mansión blanca en Forks.  
>- "Vamos amor, mírame"- levante mis ojos renuente pero sin fuerza para evitarlo- "solo juegan, créelo sabría si algo más pasara afuera"- dijo él levantando uno de sus dedos hasta tocar su frente y me dedico una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me encantaban, las usaba como armas en mi contra para alcanzar sus objetivos desde que lo había dejado entrar en mi mente y noto lo mucho que me gustan; me fui imposible no sonreírle de vuelta.<p>

- "Este bien, llama a todos adentro para que empecemos a discutir cual será nuestro cuento, recuerda que ahora somos unos cuantos más."

Dijo todos los nombres de nuestra familia en tono bajo como si los nombrara solo para mi, pero sabia que no había ninguno que no lo hubiera escuchado, después de todo estaban atentos a la decisión que yo tomaría en cuanto a que ya era hora de volver. Esta discusión se había hecho mucho más palpable desde la llegada de Jake al Viñedo hace unos días, en diez años solo había logrado estar alejado de Nessie no por más de un par de semanas, con mucho esfuerzo, llamando todos los días y finalmente había como que ablandado a Carlisle y Edward que concluyeron ayudarlo a pasar más tiempo con ella, facilitándole el como llegar a donde nos encontráramos. Edward insistía en que era mejor así, no solo para vigilar como se daban las cosas entre ellos, sino también para evitar que cometieran alguna locura para verse, yo sabía que tenían razón pero eso no hacia que fuera sencillo el que lo aceptara.

Entraron todos por las grandes puertas de la parte trasera de la estancia, a la simple vista, de pasos sutiles, como si no tocaran suelo, pero con mi súper oído podía distinguir cada uno de sus pasos, desde el más pesado, que era Emmett, hasta el más rítmico, la pequeña Alice.

Los nervios a lo inevitable me invadieron, me apreté contra el pecho de Edward y tome dos profundas y pausadas respiraciones con la cabeza enterrada en su camisa, mientras el apoyaba su barbilla en mi coronilla, tarareando mi nana y abrazándome con firmeza para darme ánimos.

- "Y bien, ¿llamaron para que los viéramos acaramelados o para decir que decidieron por fin?"- Era la voz burlona de Emmett, que no perdida oportunidad para hacer comedia a costilla nuestra.

- Levante el rosto en el momento justo para ver como todos le dedicaban una mirada matadora y Rose golpeaba uno de sus costados- "Muy gracioso- dije de forma cortante- ya hemos decidido"

- "Esta bien mi niña, sabes que lo que decidan se hará, somos todos o ninguno"- No tenia que voltear para saber que era la voz de Esme dándome aliento para continuar.  
>- Respire profundo para poder proseguir- "Alice… - al pasear mi vista por los rostros presente me percate de algo, que no me agrada en lo absoluto- Un momento… ¿Dónde están estos dos?"<p>

Era obvio que todos sabían a quienes me refería, estaban siete caras conocidas, pero faltaban Nessie y Jake, que todavía jugaban en alguna parte del gran viñedo, si no fuera por el hecho de que conocía del perfecto oído de estos dos, en ocasiones juraría que no son capaces de escucharnos.

- "NESSIE" – Grite como lo hace cualquier padre para un niño que esta muy lejos de el.  
>- No hizo falta más que eso para que entrara como un huracán por la estancia, con la cabeza baja en búsqueda de ganar mi compasión y evitar un regaño, frente a todos. Jake había corrido con ella, mas se detuvo en la puerta como si se le tuviera prohibido entrar- "Vamos amigo entra- dije sin mirarlo- ¿acaso no escuchaste que la reunión es para la familia?"<br>Entro rápidamente, moviéndose con destreza entre los vampiros para colocarse junto a ella, no se porque pero eso me recordó a lo que me había dicho Renne en una visita que le hicimos Edward y yo, cuando todavía era humana, parecían tiempos tal lejanos, definitivamente otra vida. Pude recordar como me comentaba sobre el como nos había visto, como había sentido el amor que nos teníamos, la forma en que girábamos uno en torno al otro siempre en armonía. Por un momento vi eso entre mi hija y mi mejor amigo, no me quedo más que suspirar para apaciguarme, era obvio que pronto tendría que hacerme a la idea de ellos dos como pareja, porque era algo que ni yo podría detener. No fue necesario que Edward supiera exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando, era evidente que algo con respecto a esas posibilidades cruzaba la mente de los niños, entre mi instinto de madre y su poder de lector sabíamos todo. Apretó mi mano, como ayudándome a enfocarme en lo que era el tema de discusión en ese momento. Cerré los ojos y volví a respirar.

- "Me alegra que todos decidieran venir- dije de forma sarcástica para los últimos en entrar- imagino que ya viste la decisión que he tomado, así que te doy el honor de anunciarlo"- dije en dirección a Alice.

- "¿Y?"- Dijo Jasper tomándola del brazo expectante.

- "De vuelta a la realidad… SI"- Alice eufórica le guiño el ojo a mi compañero, supe en ese momento que incluso había visto nuestra conversación de hace unos minutos.  
>- Era imposible no percatarse de la emoción en la enorme sala, todos agitados y abrazándose, pero yo pretendía ser más pragmática- "¿Y bien cuales serán las nuevas identidades?"- Comente dirigiéndome a tomar asiento y todos hicieron los mismo.<br>- En un momento de seriedad pero aun con notoria alegría, seguramente con la idea de volver a la rutina de trabajar en algún hospital, Carlisle fue el primero en hablar- "Bueno siempre que nos mudamos cambiamos un poco la historia para no ser tan monótonos- como si eso realmente lo notaran los demás, pensé- pero ahora debemos incluirlas a ustedes dos y no creo que sea convincente que adoptemos tantos jóvenes de edades similares y muchos menos convincente todavía que planteemos que nuestras familias tienen tan mala suerte que han dejado niños huérfanos de ambos lados"- dijo rodando los ojos.

- Eso tenia lógica- "Ya he pensado en eso y si mi permites Carlisle tengo algunas ideas, se que quizás serán simples pero entre todos las mejoramos"- Dije un poco tímida, mirando intensamente el movimiento de mis manos nerviosas.

- "Por favor procura que Rose y yo no seamos hermanos en tu plan, porque seria raro que en esta versión me casara con mi hermana, asco"- Nuevamente Emmett en broma.  
>- "Lo mismo por aquí"- Alzo la voz Jasper, al tiempo que se señalaba así mismo y a Alice, él ya se permitía gastarse bromas conmigo, entre más lo conocía más ameno era, dejando atrás los recuerdos míos como una neófita, que no fue lo que ninguno esperaba.<br>- "Y aquí"- Se unió esta vez a la broma Edward, puse los ojos en blanco y bese su mano que estaba sujeta a la mía.

- "Vamos, yo tampoco quiero casarme con mi hermano"- Jugué.  
>En el ambiente, más relajado que al principio, se sentía como esperaban alguna idea para comenzar a trabajar sobre ella, para hacerla satisfactoria para todos, se oían comentarios de ser hermanos de Carlisle o Esme, niños adoptados, primos o sobrinos, lo que estaban acostumbrados a ser, pero yo pensaba en incluirnos en la ecuación a Nessie y a mi, sin contar que quería que se viera bien - era la primera vez que intentaba participar en los grandes planes, aunque con frecuencia Edward me apoyaba a hacerlo, cosa a la cual yo me resistía- quería que pudiésemos pasar como una pareja "normal".<br>- Carlisle me miro con ansias, le gustaba la idea de no ser siempre el que planteara soluciones y que con más frecuencia todos estuviéramos dispuestos a colaborar en algo – "Bueno Bella, cuéntanos cual es tu idea, dudo que sea mala y en todo caso la podemos enriquecer entre todos"

- Me aclare la garganta sintiendo a Edward todavía sosteniendo mi mano en busca de darme ánimos - " Bueno es obvio que somos muchos para todos ser adoptados y lo que dices es verdad- refiriéndome a Carlisle- que mala suerte de sus familias si dejan niños huérfanos de ambos lados- dije con una sonrisa mal hecha, la pequeña burla era para tomar impulso- que tal si ¿Jazz y Rose son sobrinos de Carlisle esta vez; Emmett, Edward y Alice son adoptados como de costumbre – mientras hablaba sabia que esta no era la idea más brillante que había tenido- y Nessie y yo somos hermanas, hijas de un amigo intimo de la familia, que al ver nuestra negativa a abandonar Estados Unidos accede a dejarnos con ustedes después de su amable invitación?" -Miraba al piso como quien sabe que será juzgado, esperando la burla de alguno, en particular de Emmett.  
>- "No es mala idea, es mas, me atrevería a decir que es incluso mejor a lo que había pensado, porque no lo había pensado mucho para ser franco- una leve risita escapo de entre la sonrisa contenida en la cara de Carlisle.<p>

- "Excelente eso permite que no se vean mal las relaciones entre ninguno, en especial entre nosotros- sentí los labios de Edward contra mi mejilla, que se hubiera sonrojado si pudiera- y nos ofrece diversidad"

- "Muy bien Bella, ya piensas con la mente criminal – por lo visto Alice apenas se recuperaba de la emoción de volver a jugar con las mentes humanas y de socializar más allá de nuestro grupo- cuéntanos ¿Qué has pensado para la historia de ustedes dos- refiriéndose a Nessie y a mi- debe ser buena"

- Le dedique una mirada a mi hija, que estaba tomada de manos con Jacob, esperando ver que iba a decir yo. Recordé la pregunta que Alice me hacia y me dio un poco de vergüenza contestar- "Bueno… Este como les explico… Saben que no soy la persona más imaginativa – queriendo decir en realidad nada buena para decir mentiras, ni siquiera los años que ya tenia como vampiro habían cultivado eso que es tan típico en mi familia- así que no sé. Me base en nombres y cosas que sabía no podría olvidar y me saldrían más natural que una mentira muy elaborada"

- La interrupción de Emmett no se hizo tardar- "Vamos hermanita sin tanto rodeo, que aunque la mentira sea muy simple la tienes que practicar"- Esta vez su risa no fue nada disimulada y recibió otro golpe para que guardara silencio, en esta ocasión por parte de Alice, que le lanzaba lo primero que tomo de la mesa de centro, directo a la cabeza.  
>- "Bueno que les parece si nuestro padre es un abogado ingles, lo de ingles es por ti Carlisle- dije sonriente en su dirección, esperando su aprobación para continuar- y nuestra madre dueña de una galería de arte en Londres"- me detuve dudando en seguir, con el deseo de que alguien mas inventara sobre la marcha.<p>

- "Así que las dejan para irse a Londres porque ustedes se quieren quedar en América"- Edward muy atento de lo que decía para mi historia, puntualizo parte de la idea para mantener mi concentración en lo que intentaba decir.

- "Exacto- le dedique una mirada de agradecimiento- yo me enamoro de un Americano que papá aprueba, amigo de la familia y permite que nos quedemos a seguir estudiando. ¿Me pregunto de donde sacare a ese chico?"- Su sonrisa era amplia.  
>- "Supongo tendrán nombres hermanita, aunque no es algo que yo tenga que saber desde ya, imagino J preferirá trabajar contigo que conmigo, de todos modos. Tal parece la belleza rinde sus frutos en el trabajo de un hombre"- Jasper al igual que todos se relajo y acomodo mejor en su asiento junto a Alice para seguir escuchando lo que yo iba maquinando.<br>- Mire a Edward antes de decir los nombres, no sabia como reaccionaria con los que tenia en mente, en particular a mí me gustaba la idea, pero, no la había comentado con nadie. Si de algo estaba segura es de que no podíamos ser las hermanas Swan- "Si, bueno, he pensado en uno que otro nombre, pero, los que siguen viniendo son: para mi madre Elizabeth Masen y para mi padre Anthony Masen- Edward levanto su mirada hacia mi como si me quisiera agradecer por hacer algo por él, lo interrumpí antes de que él me interrumpiera a mi- son nombres bonitos- dije pasando mi mano por su rostro, él dejo descansar su mejilla en mi palma- obvio no le puse al padre Edward porque bueno, serian muchos ya en la familia, y como no puedo ser Bella Cullen ¿por que no llevar tu apellido de cuando eras humano?"

- "Me encanta que sea así, señorita Masen"

- "Las Señoritas Masen- hizo una pausa en un suspiro de alegría- ahora en Boston"- Dijo Esme con un tono tranquilo.

- "Perfecto entonces, ¿decidido? ¿Somos las hermanas Masen? Mmm… pero esto igual no puede evitar tener algo raro, mi padre ya no será mi padre y mi madre tampoco, que confuso para una chica"- burlo Nessie mientras lanzaba besos en dirección nuestra.  
>La historia que había dado, aunque no fuera la mejor parecía haber gustado en mi familia, eso me hizo sonreír a mi éxito, sobre todo el saber que a Edward no le molestaba que usara los nombres de sus padres- parecía encantado, algo así como honrado, con la idea. Todos nos habíamos sumergido, con el más cercano a nuestro asiento, a pulir algo de nuestras historias, pensando en que diríamos que hemos hecho y donde hemos vivido antes, a donde quiera que fuéramos a ir ahora yo necesitaba hablar con Nessie, ella y yo éramos las que más trabajo teníamos por inventar, sin contar que gracias a que ella tenia cierto magnetismo, que atraía a personas, humanas o no, todos habíamos quedado de acuerdo de que en esta ocasión no podíamos actuar como lo hacían ellos en Forks, era necesario que socializáramos más, que hiciéramos amigos en el colegio, porque solo teníamos dos opciones, hacernos de amigos o dejar a Nessie interactuar y hacerse amiga de humanos sin nosotros, eso para Edward y para mi no era una opción. En diez años no nos habíamos alejado de Ness más de un día y eso nos resultaba en extremo difícil y ni pensar en separarnos nosotros para que alguno se quedara con ella, más difícil aun. Cuando separe mi mirada de la de Edward, que hablaba de cosas que debería comentar para hacer creíble mi idea, de que mis padres viajaban muchísimo y eran ingleses, para indicarle a Nessie que se acercara para que escuchara y aportara algo a nuestra historia, vi como Jacob se levantaba y salía por la puerta, con la cabeza baja, mientras ella seguía en la silla, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. De pronto Edward se quedo sin palabras y puso el rostro en blanco, totalmente inexpresivo. Yo intentaba entender que era lo que había alejado a Jake, dudaba que fuera el olor a vampiro porque en todo este tiempo se había más que acostumbrado a el.<br>- "Alguien siente que no ha sido tomado en cuenta"- dijo Edward para mi, con un tono algo triste, aunque todos los demás pudieron escucharlo.

- "¿Es que dije algo malo?"

- "Bella por favor, date cuenta el esperaba que en tu historia dijeras que una de las hermanas era dueña de un perro gigante y mal oliente, que no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra"- Dijo Rose, tan alto que apostaría que Jake la escucho claramente en el patio trasero. Era increíble en tantos años estos dos todavía se molestaban cada vez que tenían oportunidad.  
>- No me había equivocado, Jake la escucho y entro en la casa dispuesto a empezar a discutir con Rose- "¿y que si es así? Allá tu, rubia, que seguro esperabas, no sé, inventar que son una familia de modelos o algo así."- intento que le saliera como broma pero se notaba en su voz la tristeza, que no permitía que fuera así.<p>

- "Jake- dijo Nessie, tomándole del brazo, aunque permanecía sentada- por favor, son solo ideas, piensa en lo genial que va a ser poder estar con gente, estudiar y todo eso, además mi familia estará conmigo"

Nessie ya me había comentado una noche, que habíamos estado juntas en su cuarto, antes de quedarse dormida, que Jake no era fanático de la idea de que estuviera con más gente, con gente que no la conociera y viera lo especial que ella era – en cuanto a lo de ser especial yo pensaba en lo de ser mitad humana y mitad vampiro, pero de seguro Jake no se refería a eso cuando decía usaba esa palabra- en eso estaba de acuerdo con él. Esa fue la primera noche en que me di cuenta de que por parte de ambos ya no era una relación de hermanos o de mejores amigos, sino que empezaba a ser algo más, con un aire más amoroso- el recordarlo provocaba en mi pecho un pequeño rugido algo agónico, el cual de seguro Edward escucho-. Mi niña pensaba que a Jake le preocupaba el hecho de que a lo mejor ella quisiera estar con alguien más normal; aunque para ella lo que era normal éramos nosotros- vampiros y licántropos- incluso Charlie, mi padre, era el que resultaba algo extraño a toda esta ecuación, aunque Nessie lo amaba con locura, le entristecía nunca haber sentido por parte de él la seguridad suficiente para querer saber más de lo que todos éramos y así poder hablarle en su forma tan singular; ella no paraba de preguntarse que más pensaría Jake, preguntas a las que Edward no quiso responder por pensar que no le correspondía a hablar de esos temas, yo como madre y amiga de los dos en cuestión, tenia mis propias teorías, me resulta evidente que Nessie moría por saber cuanto pudiera, era increíble la sed que demostraba por lo que estaba a su alrededor de conocer y experimentar, y Jake temía que la imprimación quizás no fuera tan fuerte por ser ella mitad humano- mitad vampiro, quizás eso era algo que a ella también le preocupaba, estaba casi segura de eso.

- "No es eso Nessie- empezó a decir Jake con mucha calma, pensando sus palabras, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado desde que estaba con Nessie. Ella volteo a ver a Edward, esperando que la cara de este delatara algo de lo que pasaba por la mente de su licántropo en esos momentos.- Es solo que… por lo menos cuando están en sitios como este, gracias a tu papá y tu abuelo- Jake se refería a ellos de manera distante, no quería que Nessie los viera como sus amigos sino como la familia de ella- puedo llegar aunque me cueste, y eso que hay océano de por medio, pero si se mudan a Estados Unidos otra vez y empiezan una nueva vida, como la que hacían creer a todos en Forks, me da miedo de que otros te distraigan, que tus nuevas experiencias te distraigan lo suficiente como para que no pienses en mi. Además dudo de poder estar allá como cuando estoy aquí, allá será permanente, con rutinas que seguir, hasta que se muden otra vez, aquí están el tiempo que quieran y solo son ustedes y otros como ustedes"- se detuvo como si le doliera mucho lo que estaba pensando como para decirlo-.

- "No seas tontico, ¿Cómo me voy a distraer?- se levanto junto a el, como para imponerse - Es verdad que quiero ver todo eso, mi familia me a contado mucho de esas experiencias, pero ningún simple niño te puede desplazar- Nessie se abrazo a Jake y el dudo rodearla con sus brazos pero al final lo hizo, se hablaban como si no estuviéramos presente, me encantaba verlos felices pero eso solo calmaba por momentos mis inquietudes- Vamos dime, ¿Dónde voy a conseguir otro hombre lobo y donde vas a conseguir tu a otra niña mitad-mitad?"- Rieron un instante ocultando en su risa los nervios y la preocupación por el cambio inminente.

Tuve la necesidad de hablar con Edward, aun cuando no quería ni podía abandonar la habitación, y no quería que los demás escucharan. Aun sentados coloque mi mano libre sobre nuestras manos unidas, esa era como una especie de señal, personal, de que estaba apunto de tumbar mi coraza para que me escuchar. Tenia que avisarle, que estaba a punto de escucharme, porque sino podría sobresaltarse y ponernos en evidencia.  
>Todos estos años de práctica y el deseo de llegar a ser muy buena con mi poder, habían hecho a este evolucionar de manera extraña. Luego de los primeros cinco años de practicas cuando estábamos solos, había logrado desactivar mi escudo y mantenerlo así, al estar juntos, para que, mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían en una danza hipnotizante, él pudiera estar en mi mente, lo que le resultaba insuperable, más de una vez me a dicho que si pudiera llorar lo haría al ver todo lo que despierta en mi; supongo que eso ayudo a que quitara de su mente la idea de que era un monstruo. En una de nuestras practicas – que han sido muchas, lo cual es bueno, porque para nosotros la noche no existe gracias a la no necesidad de dormir- vi en mi cabeza recuerdos que no eran míos, me vi a mi misma, en realidad me vi de la manera en que él me ve, eso me lleno de aun más amor, si eso es posible, porque no solo lo vi sino que también lo pude sentir, tal cual como se percibe el más exquisito de los aromas o sabores.<p>

Descubrir esa nueva forma de comunicación a sido útil desde entonces. Al igual que los otros avances de mi escudo, como el de poder reflejar los poderes de quienes lo están atacan en una especie de contra-ataque sin necesidad de usar nuestras habilidades- Emmett no era fanático de que inmovilizara a otros con sus propios poderes porque eso no permitía la pelea, yo me aliviaba de poder mantenernos al margen del peligro- o el de hacerse solido en ocasiones, lo que me había ayudado mucho con Nessie, porque aun cuando su piel en apariencia es tan dura como la de cualquiera de nosotros ninguno estaba dispuesto a confirmar esa teoría, y con el evitaba que le cayeran cosas desde las repisas o durante la caza algo la atacara.

Edward entendió inmediatamente mi intensión y sentí como relajo su cuerpo a mi lado.  
>- "Tal parece que están más cerca de enamorarse de lo que creía"- pensé sin mirar en ningún sitio especifico, para que nadie se percatara, es difícil mantener secretos en esta familia, me alivio darme cuenta de que todos simulaban distraerse en otras cosas esperando que la conversación entre Renesmee y Jacob pasara.<p>

- "Pobre Jake, realmente el miedo de perderla lo consume, se como se siente eso- Edward apretó levemente mi mano en la suya- pero podemos ofrecerles soluciones si tu estas de acuerdo, aunque nos sea difícil es más seguro que estén con nosotros que solos"  
>- ¿Solos? No, preferiría aceptar cualquier propuesta de Edward.-"Esta bien"<br>En ese momento Edward se paro dirigiéndose a los chicos, puso su mano en el hombro de Jake para captar su atención, este respiro hondo pero no se retiro, volteo muy lentamente, tomando la mano de Nessie al momento que giraba sobre el mismo punto, ella sujeto su mano como si temiera lo que su padre pudiera decir, aun cuando el rostro de Edward era muy sereno, como el de quien busca reconfortar a alguien que se encuentra perdido; perdido, esa era la sensación que me había dejado ver a Jake en los pensamientos de Edward, supongo que así lo percibe él. Jacob le dirigió una mirada suplicante con los ojos brillante por unas lagrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de sus cuencas, una mirada como la de quien suplica que no lo hieran más, que le concedan la muerte de una vez por todas; esa mirada me recordó a las que me daba cada vez que tenia que volver a LaPush y dejar a Nessie, la mirada que me pedida inconscientemente, en su forma de lobo, que le permitiera regresar a ella siempre. Hoy definitivamente era un día para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

- "Eres de la familia ¿lo sabes cierto?- dijo Edward, parecía que ya lo había repetido muchas veces para que Jake lo entendiera- Y no es por lo que pasa con nuestra hija- extendió una mano hacia atrás, brindándomela para que me parara a su lado- sino porque has sido un excelente amigo, hay tantas que te debo y tu lo sabes"  
>- "No me debes nada, muerto- aun se llamaban así, solo que ahora eran apodos, algo así como que cariñosos, Edward era muerto y él era perro- sabes que los quiero, por más repugnante que sea su olor"- Jacob intento dibujar una sonrisa en su cara pero no le salió nada natural.<p>

- "No creo que sea peor al olor de perro mojado"- Comento Rose como si esperara no ser escuchada.

- "¿Y después el inoportuno soy yo?"- Le contesto Emmett rápidamente.  
>- Edward hizo como quien no había escuchado esos comentarios -"Han pasado años y tu tampoco envejeces así que… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? De todos modos te has vuelto algo errante en tu camino y siempre podrías volver a LaPush cuando se te requiera- Edward sabia que eso no era una necesidad ya que no había vampiros en la zona, así que no necesitaban protección- y mientras estarías con Nessie, podrías ser parte de nuestros cuentos"- una de sus sonrisas buscaba alentar a Jake.<br>- Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada se escucho a Nessie gritar de emoción - "Claro que si- dijo, tirándose sobre su padre para abrazarlo, mientras también abrazaba a Jake- gracias mamá, no sabes lo feliz que me haces"- Dijo mirándome a los ojos por sobre el hombro de Edward.

- Era increíble que tuviera esa habilidad de inhabilitar cualquier argumento que pudiera tener con esas simples palabras: gracias mamá; en ocasiones pensaba que quizás ese era uno de sus poderes. Sonreí resignada- "Bueno tenemos una nueva historia que inventar"- bese las mejillas de ambos y vi el agradecimiento en los ojos de mi amigo.  
>- "Excelente, ahora si somos la típica familia, tenemos un perro, que maravilla"- Dijo Rose haciendo girar sus ojos.<br>- Todos hacían caso omiso de sus comentarios, lo que se notaba que la enfurecía aun más-"¿Estas seguro? recuerda que las visitas apestan al tercer día"  
>- "Tu nunca apestarías, la pregunta es si soportaras estar rodeado del olor de los chupasangres"- dijo Nessie rodando sus ojos.<br>- "A mi si me apesta"  
>- Al fin alguien le mostraba a Rose que si la escuchaba- "Basta tía por favor, ¿acaso no deseas mi felicidad?- Nessie era muy buena para conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera con ella, para Rosaline la niña era como la hija que nunca podría tener con Emmett, así que la complacía en cuanto podía- Por favor necesito de Jake, como él de mi, como tu de Emmett- entrecerró los ojos para mostrarse más suplicante, sabiendo que ya había calado en Rose- Por favor"<br>- "No ruegues mi niña por ti contendría el aliento"- Dijo Rose ya embrujada por Nessie, acercándose a ella para acariciarle el rostro; los ojos de Ness centellaron por la victoria sobre su tía.  
>- Alice, que se había alejado de la discusión, se acerco en busca de ponerle fin a la misma- "Bueno Jake vienes con nosotros ya lo vi todo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, eso quería decir que las decisiones ya estaban tomadas- así que contactaremos a J para los papeles que necesitaremos para recomenzar, y buscaremos donde vivir en Revere- habían elegido ya esa ciudad por que al igual que Forks no era exactamente de lo más soleada- uy hay tanto por comprar carros y de más"- eso definitivamente era de lo que más emoción le producía a mi cuñ no había paso atrás, estaba decidido lo antes posible estaríamos cursando estudios en un colegio todos juntos, haciéndonos pasar por humanos. Y me acercaba cada vez más al tener que lidiar con una hija enamorada de un hombre-lobo, no tengo moral para cuestionarla, después de todo yo me había enamorado de un vampiro cuando era muchísimo más frágil de lo que ella podría ser jamás. Empezaron a sonar los las teclas de los celulares, cada uno se ocupaba de llamar a contactos para averiguar de colegios, casas, ventas de carros, hospitales donde trabajar; todos mostraban su interés en emprender este viaje, yo solo esperaba a que me dijeran que todo estaba listo y cuando partiríamos, era feliz solo por estar con Edward, aunque lo demás pudiera ser difícil, él es mi calma. Pronto los Cullen viajaríamos a nuestro nuevo hogar<p>

**Que les parece? dejen su comentario**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II Jovencito, Bienvenido a la Familia

La emoción de que las cosas cambiaran pronto y de que por lo tanto dejáramos las vacaciones. Vacaciones que habían durado el tiempo de crecimiento de Nessie, dado a que no habíamos hecho en todo este tiempo más que adaptarnos a los cambios que ella representaba, a los cambios que yo misma representaba, porque aunque había logrado contener la furia que seria propia de cualquier neófita, durante un tiempo, estuvo la duda latente de que en algún momento esa sed incontrolable podría despertar en mi. Habíamos viajado por Europa y Asia, la familia nos presentaba a mi hija y a mi, todo lo que ellos habían conocido juntos; era fascinante ver como Edward adoraba contarnos sus anécdotas de viajes, al igual que Carlisle, que siempre le daba a sus historias un tono educativo. Esme y Alice se dedicaban a realizar compras, por lo general ropa que usaríamos en una sola ocasión, y a remodelar nuestros hogares de paso; siempre con Jasper como compañía incapaz de alejarse de la pequeña y aparentemente indefensa mujer –Alice-. Emmett y Rose presumían de supuestas visitas turísticas, ninguno quiso cuestionar que era lo que realmente hacían, mas sin embargo, frecuentemente Emmett se reía delante de Edward, cuando se percataba de cómo cambiaba por completo la cara de este frente a sus pensamiento. Edward, Renesmee y yo procurábamos pasear y pasar la mayor cantidad tiempo juntos, parecíamos amigos del colegio, que viajaban al mejor estilo de mochileros; la diferencia de edad entre nosotros casi que ni se podía percibir. Nunca nos alejábamos mucho del resto de la familia.  
>En el viñedo, después de que agotaron la conversación, de volver a lo que solían hacer antes de los cambios, y después de que todo había quedado aparentemente listo, esperando únicamente el ejecútese, todos tomaron caminos distintos en la casa. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron en la estancia, recostados en el mueble, ella con su cuerpo contra el de él, leyendo un libro; Alice y Jasper se retiraron a su cuarto, Alice había empezado a hablar de que le gustaría llevarse de lo que tenia actualmente en su closet y prometió revisar también en el mío para ver que se podía rescatar- eso no me causaba emoción alguna-; Emmett y Rosaline salieron de caza, él había percibido en la mañana el aroma de unos osos que le gustaría "ver". Me hubiese gustado no ser capaz de percatarme de todo lo que hacían los demás, pero era imposible con mis súper sentidos; Jake y Nessie salieron a los viñedos, hablando de cómo serian las cosas ahora que iban a poder estar juntos. Juntos, esa palabra sonaba para mi como una alarma, aunque debo reconocer que la conversación era sumamente inocente, como la de simples amigos, desearía que pudiera ser eso no más. Me percataba de todo esto mientras que Edward y yo subíamos lentamente a nuestra habitación, no teníamos prisa alguna.<br>Entramos en nuestro cuarto, que estaba de cierto modo protegido de Alice. En una de las mudanzas habíamos dejado sumamente claro que queríamos tener en nuestro cuarto cosas que nos recordaran lo que hemos pasado juntos, recuerdos de los viajes, así que a diferencia del resto de la casa este era el único espacio que no parecía salido de una revista de decoración de hogar; sin importarnos que todas las piezas fueran distintas, estas armonizaban a la perfección entre si, y le daban una atmosfera de hogar, una esencia a nosotros.  
>Subí a la cama, que estaba en el centro de la habitación, si fuera humana y me pudiera sentir así, quien me viera podría jurar que me encontraba agotada, como después de un día de larga faena. Contenerme y pensar en el bienestar de mi hija y mi amigo, aun cuando la flor creciente de su relación no me causara la mayor de las emociones, había sido para mi una larga faena, en momentos como este deseaba poder dormir para ponerme en reposo.<br>Edward se dirigió primero al baño, para cambiar los jeans y la camisa de botones por un mono deportivo. Salió del baño, deteniéndose delante del reproductor de sonido para poner música muy baja, tanto que apenas me percataba de ella como un fondo a nuestra escena. Subió a la cama conmigo y me abrazo contra su pecho sabia que eso era lo que necesitaba, sentir que aun cuando todo cambiaba él y yo seguíamos siendo uno. Busco mis labios, para besarlos de forma muy gentilmente como si temiera romperlos, yo respondí con pasión a su beso, él no lo rechazo pero tampoco lo incendio más.  
>- "Y pensar que hace una década no tenia cama en mi habitación"- dijo con los ojos cerrados, como si necesitara recuperar el aliento que le había robado aquel beso.<br>- "Y pensar que odie la primera cama"- dije, mientras recorría con mis labios el borde de su mandíbula y cuello.  
>- "Amor, sabes que hiciste bien hoy"- Sabia a que se refería, fue muy lindo de su parte abordar el tema tan sutilmente, como para que yo decidiera si continuábamos la conversación o no.<br>- "Si tu lo dices, dime ¿Qué viste en Jake?"- me aparte de él un poco, para poder ver la respuesta de su rostro, quise que mi pregunta sonara como si no tuviera mucho interés en su respuesta, él me conocía demasiado como para creer que la cosa fuera así.  
>- "Desolación- se detuvo con la misma cara de dolor de Jake antes de que le propusiéramos venir con nosotros- me recordó a mi mismo, supongo que por eso me dolió verlo de ese modo"<br>- Sabia perfectamente a que se refería, a aquella ocasión en la que nos separamos y casi morimos, él casi logra que lo mataran y yo casi me mataba en los intentos de provocar mis alucinaciones- "Me siento mal por él, pero no puedo mostrarme feliz si esta situación solo me preocupa"  
>- "Debe consolarte que Nessie sea feliz, además… siempre contamos con tres machos capaz de matar por ella y tres hembras que acabarían con lo que fuera necesario- la ultima parte la dijo muy divertido para si mismo, por el como se había gestado la idea en su mente, en ocasiones se refería a la familia como una manada solo para hacer broma- Recuerda que aunque Alice no los pueda ver yo los puedo escuchar, aunque… hay cosas que no quisiera escuchar"- su sonrisa me tranquilizaba por lo real e inocente que era.<br>- "Bueno, eso me calma, supongo de todos modos no lo puedo evitar"- dije cerrando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.  
>- "Tranquila, hoy no solo hiciste feliz a tu hija sino que también hiciste feliz a tu mejor amigo, eso es de valorar, no deja de sorprenderme el aplomo que tienes"<br>Me deslice fuera de la cama en un movimiento fluido, para volver a entrar en ella con una de las pijamas que Alice me había comprado en una de las visitas que hizo a Paris, Edward me esperaba arropado hasta la cintura, me divertían esas escenas, que ya salían de manera natural, escenas, que nos hacían parecer de lo más normales; ya listos para dormir, si pudiéramos, me metí entre las sabanas buscando en todo momento quedar muy cerca de su pecho para que su cuerpo me protegiera, el coloco su mano en la mesa de noche, que estaba de su lado, y saco de la gaveta, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, un libro que me era en extremo familiar, un libro que conocía muy bien, mi vieja copia de mis tiempos como humana de Cumbres Borrascosas.  
>- "Supongo que deseas algo familiar"- me dijo al tiempo que acercaba el ejemplar maltratado a mis manos.<br>- Respire hondo con un profundo agradecimiento- "amo que me conozcas tan bien, pero para serte sincera preferiría pretender que puedo dormir"  
>- "Como siempre, lo que tu quieras, yo estoy para servirte"<br>- Le di la espalda, sabia que entendería que esperaba que me abrazara y me sostuviera con sus brazos cerca de su pecho como si evitara que me cayera al suelo- "Gracias"  
>- "Gracias te doy yo a ti- me dijo al oído- siempre que estamos así me doy cuenta de que cuando te encontré llegue a mi hogar- él sabia cuando tenia que rayar en la cursilería, para solo hacerme pensar en nosotros, siempre se excusaba bajo eso de ser un hombre enchapado a la antigua- Te amo… deja caer tu escudo, quiero darte algo"<br>Él ya había practicado en como reflejarse en mi mente y lo controlaba muy bien, así que inspirando hondo deje ir mi coraza y sentí como se desprendía de mi eso que me protegía y hacia de mi mente un mundo impenetrable, al menos que yo lo permitiera. Sentía como su mano se deslizaba por mi figura, cuando empecé a ver colores y de pronto esos colores se convirtieron en imágenes de nuestros momentos felices, algunos eran los mismo que yo había recordado esa tarde y otros eran distintos, pero igual de hermosos, eran los que llamaba sus momentos felices juntos. Las imágenes pasaban como fotos de una presentación de diapositivas, con el fondo de la nana que el había escrito para mi, estaba tan inmersa en lo que veía que no sabia si él la estaba tarareando en ese momento o solo estaba pensando en ella.  
>En ese plan nos sorprendió la mañana, sentí como si hubiera descansado lo que no había descansado en mucho tiempo, aunque estaba consiente que para él había representado un gran esfuerzo mental mantener la presentación toda la noche, nunca las cosas que me mostraba eran tan elaboradas, porque le resultaba muy dificultoso poder suprimir, por el tiempo que se reflejara en mi mente, su poder para no distraerse, perder la conexión o mostrarme lo que no era.<br>- "Gracias"- le dije con un hilo de voz, casi un susurro.  
>- Podía sentir el movimiento de las cosas que se empacaban en la planta baja de la casa, no podía creer que tan rápido dejáramos el Viñedo- "Como que nos vamos hoy mismo"- Dijo, intentando no romper el halo mágico que nos había dejado su presentación de anoche.<br>Nos cambiamos las ropas, ambos nos pusimos lo primero y más cómodo que encontramos en los armarios. Al vernos, no pudimos evitar reír, combinábamos, ambos con pantalones caqui y camisas azules aunque de distintos tonos. Me tomo de la mano para que saliéramos de la habitación, se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano en la perilla, mientras sus ojos me preguntaban silenciosamente si estaba lista para eso. Asentí a la pregunta que no pronunciaron sus labios. Bajando por las escaleras nos percatamos de la presencia de todos, colaborando para que la mudanza se diera rápido.  
>- "Hermanito, ya están tus juguetes en la nueva casa- Alice, que hasta hace unos segundos estaba frente al ventanal cerca de la puerta trasera, ahora se encontraba junto a nosotros- hemos encontrado una casa espectacular, Esme y Carlisle salen para allá de inmediato para concluir las cosas de la compra, mientras que nosotros terminamos con las cosas aquí."- eso demostraba que habían trabajado toda la noche.<br>- "Esta bien Alice- ahora dirigiéndose a Carlisle sin soltar mi mano- ¿quieres que vayamos contigo?"  
>- "No hijo- era la voz serena de Carlisle que ya estaba saliendo de la casa, dirección al aeropuerto- ustedes quédense aquí salen a Boston más tarde, Alice consiguió un vuelo para todos juntos, viajaran con sus viejos papeles; Ya en casa Bella tendrá que ver a J para lo de los nuevos papeles de todos, y así que se inscriban lo más rápido posible para evitar inconvenientes, supongo tu la acompañaras"<br>- No me hizo falta observar a Edward para saber que sus ojos respondían afirmativamente a la pregunta que le hacia su padre- "Carlisle, Esme que tengan buen viaje- dije acercándome rápidamente a ellos para abrazarles y besarles- Nos vemos en casa"  
>- "Cuídense mis niños y no hagan desastres ni se peleen- Esme siempre como una madre para todos- y usted jovencito, bienvenido a la familia - Esme por lo general cuidaba de no tocar a Jacob para no incomodarlo pero en esta ocasión se inclino hacia él para darle un beso en la frente, beso al que el respondió como al de una madre, se notaba que en ese momento había olvidado que Esme era un vampiro- nos vemos en casa y bienvenido otra vez- beso a todos y cada uno- ya los extraño"- Y salió por la puerta hacia el carro.<br>En lo que Esme y Carlisle se fueron todos trabajamos para tener todo listo para la hora de nuestro vuelo, apenas un par de horas más tarde que él que habían tomado primero. Jazz había hablado con J, así que este me esperaba ya en Seattle, solo que no sabia que iría acompañada, las cosas iban a ser más sencillas en esta ocasión porque gracias a las visiones de Alice, Jasper había previsto mi respuesta y le había mandado a nuestro amigos la información necesaria y confirmado los nombres para algunos la noche anterior, había hecho la solicitud de los documentos necesarios así que seria casi cuestión de llegar y retirarlos nada más, eso sin contar que con la amenaza de poder aparecer por la oficina de J, había logrado que este acortara los plazos de entrega.  
>Al momento de salir al aeropuerto nos dirigimos a los carros, éramos muchos para un mismo vehículo, en uno de los carros irían Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett, y en el otro Edward, Nessie, Jake y yo; por lo menos esa era lo que se había planeado, hasta que Nessie salió con la idea de que le gustaría ir corriendo con Jacob, este le lanzo una mirada de sorpresa – se notaba que no se lo esperaba, que estaba cómodo con la idea de ir en carro- y luego con una sonrisa le propuso que fuera sobre él- ambos amaban desplazarse así, eso era tan diferente a lo mucho que yo había odiado, gracias al mareo, ir en la espalda de Edward mientras este corría, mientras era humana- nos miraron pidiendo autorización y Edward asintió a la petición.<br>-"Eso si… vamos a tener problemas si se retrasan y perdemos el vuelo"  
>-"Vamos papá, sabes que seguramente llegaremos primero que ustedes"- nos beso a los dos y se despidió de sus tíos, supuse que en el bolso que llevaba de lado tenia una muda de ropa ligera para Jake, mientras este se transformaba en los matorrales. Subió a él, con un movimiento ágil, perfectamente colocada entre sus omoplatos y se perdieron en el paraje.<br>Los demás subimos a los carros, yo por supuesto estaba súper molesta y solo lograba pensar en que ahora estarían juntos más tiempo, que todo se consolidaría mas rápido entre ellos - había como que perdido el efecto calmante de la presentación de la noche anterior-  
>- "Tranquila, estarán bien"- decía Edward, con calma, mientras tomaba mi mano.<br>- "Sabes que el que corran no es lo que me preocupa"  
>- "Entre más lo pienses peor va a ser para ti y lo sabes, hay cosas en las que es necesario dejar actuar al instinto y dejar a la razón de lado, eso es lo que ellos están haciendo"<br>- Sus palabras no me tranquilizaban pero debía reconocer que eran ciertas- "Sera"- dije sin animo alguno  
>- "Ya Bella, piensa en otra cosa, piensa que ya no serás la chica nueva que ve a los niños tan llamativos del pueblo- con una sonrisa de falsa superioridad- en una de las mesas de comedor y pregunta sobre ellos, ahora eres uno de ellos"<br>- Tenia razón tenia que concentrarme en otras cosas- "Bueno, seré bonita, pero Rose sigue siendo la más bella de la mesa"  
>- Vi por el rabillo del ojo como hacia una mueca de burla- " Seh, seh, seh, sabes que para mi no hay más que tu- dudo en continuar, vi venir el cambio de tema- cuando lleguemos a Boston vamos a tomar allí mismo un vuelo directo a Seattle, tu y yo- antes de que le pudiera gritar me cacho la intención- Nessie se queda con Jake, van a estar bien y todos los van a estar cuidando"- simplemente no pude hablar más hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto, ellos ya estaban esperando por nosotros.<br>El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, ya en Boston nos separamos nosotros dos a Seattle y los demás a la nueva casa, incluyendo a mi hija, quise protestar pero era como si las indicaciones de Edward en el carro me impidieran tal cosa, tal como lo hacia en una manada la indicación brindada por le macho Alpha. Me consolaba saber que de seguro les había dado instrucciones a todos los demás de que los vigilaran y estuvieran al pendiente de todo. Lo conocía perfectamente como para saber cual era su intención con eso de dejarlos ir con los demás o por lo menos no traernos a nuestra hija, pero quería escucharlo de el.  
>- "Y lo hicimos así ¿Por qué?- alce la voz más de lo requerido en la ultima parte, la gente en aeropuerto en Seattle nos miraba, se notaba que pensaban que de seguro era una pelea por una estupidez entre una parejita de colegio- Espero tu explicación Edward Cullen"<br>- "Tu sabes cual es mi explicación- su tono tranquilo, como si hablara de cualquier superficialidad me exasperaba aun más- ya le dieron la bienvenida para que se quede, Nessie esta feliz por eso y tu sabes perfectamente que él no se quedaría si eso te hace infeliz, dejarte con ellos solo le mostraría lo infeliz que eres. Bella por favor, deja al chico acostumbrarse a la idea primero, así todos estaremos más seguros"  
>- Gruñí en respuesta a su discurso, él se detuvo en medio del corredor y me beso frente a todos los que pasaban por allí, aferrando mi rostro al suyo con sus manos, algunos se detuvieron a ver, cuando permitió que mis labios se desprendieran de los suyos solo puede decir entre una burla sarcástica pero de cierto modo real- "Seh, seh, seh… Bienvenido"<br>- "Así se hace, ya veras que no será tan malo, no es como si se fueran a casar mañana, tienes mucho tiempo por delante. A Jake le toma mucho trabajo verla como mujer- pensé un espero siga así que imagino se reflejo en mi rostro porque Edward hizo girar sus ojos- De seguro falta mucho para que se casen"- Dijo burlonamente para aligerar la conversación, ambos sabíamos que eso era una realidad inminente, lejana pero segura.  
>- "Boda"- dije de manera ahogada pensaba en mi niña tan joven casándose, otra cosa que yo no tenia moral criticar, y sumada a la idea de boda los preparativos que Alice tendría, capaz, que ya previstos.<br>Quise concertarme en la tarea que nos habían encomendado, justo cuando estacionábamos, un carro rentado en el aeropuerto, frente una de las oficinas de J, no había hablado mucho en el camino solo unos si o no en los momentos que fuera necesario, pero recordaba cual había sido la conversación de Edward, hablaba sobre el desempeño del carro y cosas así. Entramos en la oficina de aquel hombre bajo, mucho mayor de a la primera vez que había tratado con él, algo calvo y barrigón, que nos esperaba evidentemente muy nervioso, me pregunte que tan malo seria su semblante cuando tenia que trabajar con Jasper, no pude contenerme de sonreír ante la idea de su cara de susto.  
>- "Tiempo sin verte Bella, tan hermosa como siempre- mirándome de arriba abajo- veo que haz venido acompañada"<br>- "Hola J, bueno suponía que algún día tendrías que conocer al hermano de Jasper- Edward solo le extendió la mano y J se estremeció al sentir que este joven también era frio como los otros dos Cullen con los que había tratado- por favor hagamos esto rápido que estamos algo cortos de tiempo"  
>- "Por supuesto Bella, disculpe Sra. Cullen- se corrigió a si mismo, por la mirada que le dedicaba Edward, me extendió un paquete donde supe estaban los papeles y lo abrí para examinarlos- solo falta por colocar las fotos, cosa que hace el Señor Jasper, y uno de los nombres que se me dio sin apellido"<br>- Sabia de quien hablaba, no creía que Jazz diera el nombre real de Jacob ni mucho menos que el le pusiera un apellido cualquiera- "Supongo que es Jacob, el nombre sin apellido… déjame ver… que sea… Jacob Wolfe"- A Jake le haría gracia y después de todo ya en una ocasión había mandado hacer papeles falsos con ese nombre. Solo recordar el porque de aquella ocasión y la confianza que tenia puesta en él para que se quedara con mi hija, me hizo estar consiente de que en realidad las cosas no había cambiado sino que empezaban a materializarse, aun incomoda el Bienvenido empezó a tener un sentido real.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO III Revere

Luego de salir de la oficina de J, que no era la que había visto la primera vez, sino una mucho más bonita - definitivamente quien no supiera que tenia que buscar allí nunca sospecharía de que se trataba de algo ilegal, esa sensación de hacer las cosas al margen de la ley me hacia sentir como toda una espía-. Fue solo cuestión de pocas horas que todo lo que teníamos que tener con nosotros estuviera listo y ya entregado.  
>Mientras bajábamos en el ascensor Edward empezó a hacer la llamadas pertinentes, al aeropuerto para conseguir pasajes de regreso a donde habíamos dejado a los demás, le había indicado una joven que estaba por salir un vuelo en apenas una hora, que podíamos alcanzar a tener asientos en este, y marco también a Alice, para que supiera que ya estábamos en camino y que fuera en carro hasta el aeropuerto de Boston para llevarnos a Revere, no estaba entre nuestros planes correr a la nueva casa, teníamos que ser prudentes hasta que supiéramos la mecánica del nuevo pueblo.<br>En el aeropuerto hicimos entrega del carro, que habíamos rentado temprano. Llegamos con bastante tiempo, así que quedaban unos cuarentas minutos antes de despegar, los vuelos nacionales son más rápidos a la hora de despegar que los internacionales, eso me consolaba, pronto estaríamos en nuestra nueva casa. Compramos algunas revistas y un par de botellas de agua, son costumbres que tienen las personas antes de volar, por algún motivo no pueden evitar ver una tienda de recuerdos o algún lugar donde comprar cualquier cosa para dirigirse a gastar dinero; a nosotros nos hubiese bastado con simplemente estar tomados de manos en algún sitio a la espera de abordar, pero era necesario parecer normales. Normales, normales, normales esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, tenia que recordar todo lo que ya había visto y estudiado, lo que me habían dicho los demás en cuanto a parecer normal, me recordaba constantemente parpadear por lo menos tres veces por minuto.  
>El vuelo paso muy rápido, pude ver por la ventanilla como anochecía y el cielo se tornaba en esas tonalidades tan fascinantes de naranjas y violetas, me daba cuenta de cómo los colores se mezclaban y separaban; para mis ojos, al igual que para los ojos de Edward, estos colores parecían tener una forma que hubiera podido tocar, pero era una mera ilusión. Abroche mi cinturón cuando el piloto anuncio que estábamos por aterrizar. Tenia sentimientos contrariados, la emoción de ver a mi familia, después de estas horas separados; o volver a pensar en lo que estaba pasando con la relación de Jacob y Nessie, ese ultimo pensamiento pudo más que yo, así que mostré mi intensión, al bajar del avión en Boston, de caminar a un ritmo lo suficientemente lento como para pasar por humano, moviéndome en una especie de procesión junto a todos los demás pasajeros; en el corredor a la salida de los vuelos nacionales se veían carteles que mostraban la dirección que debíamos tomar, el celular plateado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Edward sonó solo un par de veces, hasta él se movía más lento para encajar en el ritmo que tenían los que estaban en nuestro entorno.<br>-"Aló- dijo como si no supiera quien era- ¿Alice?, bien. Si ya hemos aterrizamos, estamos en la salida… mmm…- miro a los lados como si realmente necesitara las instrucciones- en la salida noreste, espéranos en la entrada por favor.  
>- "Y el Oscar es para…"- dije tan bajo que sabia que solo él podía escuchar, con una sonrisa a medio dibujar, mientras seguía mi camino<br>Me dedico una sonrisa y siguió guiándome entre la masa de gente que se movía en todas direcciones dentro del aeropuerto. Ya en la salida no tuvimos que preguntarnos donde estaba Alice esperando por nosotros, yo buscaba entre los carros cualquiera que pareciera muy rápido y verdaderamente llamativo, mientras también usaba mi olfato para buscar la esencia conocida a la perfección entre tanto aroma a sangre humana; sabia que Edward hacia lo mismo para encontrar a su hermana. De pronto sentí en su pecho un leve gruñido, que fue ahoga por una risa de resignación, voltee a ver que pasaba por su cabeza.  
>- "No había pensado en esto, pero ahora voy a tener que escuchar comentarios como este más a menudo"- Se decía así mismo.<br>- Levante una de mis cejas- "¿A que te refieres?"  
>- "A ninguno aquí le importaría que fueras una asesina, siempre y cuando pudieran morir a mano de tus encantos"- ponía su cuerpo contra el mío, como para que el lenguaje corporal le indicara a cualquier extraño que iba con él.<br>- Yo tampoco me acostumbraba a que la gente pensara que parecía una modelo o algo por el estilo, lo que hacia que siempre que se comentaba con respecto al tema me costara encontrar palabras para responder, esta vez, para fortuna mía, eso no hizo falta, Alice ya estaba cerca y nos llamaba con notable emoción por nuestros nombres.  
>- "Bella, Edward… Por aquí chicos"- Mientras agitaba su mano en el aire, ella siempre se emocionaba de vernos pero esta vez era como que mucha emoción, cuando tuve una mejor vista de ella me di cuenta de que seguramente la emoción no era por nosotros sino por lo estaba por mostrarnos.<br>- "El carro"- Dijimos ambos al unisonó.  
>Era increíble que en pocas horas ella ya tuviera un carro visto y comprado, no pude evitar pensar en que seguramente ya todos habían cubierto esa necesidad. Un carro espectacular era lo que estaba frente a nosotros, pero debo reconocer no era lo que esperaba, estaba acostumbrada a verla que se comprara carros del año, los que se comentaran más veloces en el mercado sin importar su precio. Este era un vehículo hermosísimo, propio de alguien que conoces de carros, de eso estaba segura aunque no supiera nada de motores.<br>- Se acerco, un poco, a nosotros agitando las llaves de su nuevo coche en el aire- "¿Te gusta?- resultaba obvio que se dirigía a Edward, porque yo solo podría decir si era o no bonito- Lo he visto en un taller y no pude evitar comprarlo, me encanto en lo que lo vi"- acariciando el carro como acariciaba todos los que le encantaban.  
>- "Esta genial Alice- dijo Edward mientras caminaba en torno al carro de un negro brillante, era obvio para mi que era un carro viejo, pero no se parecía en nada a como yo conocía se veían los carros antiguos, recordé mi monovolumen rojo- Me imagino que este si te lo llevaras el resto de nuestra existencia, vale la pena"<br>- "Si… Y eso porque fue costoso también, más de lo que me hubiese costado uno nuevo pero es una inversión, ya no los hacen como este nene"  
>- "Si, bueno tu dices que mis carros están ya en casa, llama a Emmett para que salga de dos de ellos ya, tenemos nuevas comprar que hacer- observando el carro de su hermana, no podía imaginar que esperaba comprar para competir contra este- Ahora por favor vamos a casa"<br>Todos subimos al nuevo carro, que en realidad no era nuevo, pero si era nuevo para nosotros. No sé porque pero esperaba que el motor sonara estridentemente cuando lo prendieran, todo lo contrario el ronroneo de este casi que ni se sentía. Alice iba obviamente manejando, yo sabia que no iba a permitir que ninguno jugara con la nueva adquisición hasta que ella no hubiese jugado lo suficiente; Edward y yo estábamos en el asiento de atrás, tenia la cabeza recostada en su hombro; una parte de mi repasaba la historia que se había pulido la noche anterior y otra parte escuchaba los comentarios de la casa y del carro. Por lo que pude agarrar de la conversación, no porque no fuera capaz de prestar atención a toda sino porque no era de mi interés, supe que estaba dentro de un Porshe E Targa del año '64, que Alice vio en uno de esos talleres que se encargan de hacer de carros viejos, carros para correr con todos los aditamentos que tienen los vehículos más modernos del mercado. No prestaba atención a nada en particular, ni tenia intención de mostrar interés en la conversación que ellos sostenían, sabia que ninguno la consideraría sincera.  
>Cuando llegamos a Revere, esta ciudad me recordó de cierto modo a Forks, era el mismo tipo de pueblo pequeño, donde todos parecían conocerse, de esos pueblos en los que si quieres algo grande tienes que dirigirte a la ciudad; sin embargo, acogedor. Pasamos por la calle principal, que contaba con comercios que ya estaban cerrados en su mayoría por la hora- me pregunte a mi misma ¿que hora era?, vi el reloj que tenia en mi muñeca izquierda, eran pasadas ya las diez de la noche- me percate de lo que permanecía abierto era un restaurant y una tienda que parecía estar recibiendo mercancía o algo por el estilo. Parecía que salíamos de los limites del pueblo, en eso Alice giro a la derecha, tomando un camino de tierra, al que no se le veía un final pronto, se movió en la espesura de los arboles- era evidente que mi familia amaba las casas que tuvieran áreas verdes, entre más cercanas sus dimensiones a las de un parque nacional mejor, esa idea me hizo reír- redujo la marcha pero seguíamos a altas velocidades, Alice se detuvo frente a un enrejado que se abrió como si se hubiesen pronunciado las palabras abra cadabra. Pude en ese momento darme cuenta de que estaba cerca ya de todos pero todavía no se veía ninguna casa, supongo esperaba ver la alta mansión blanca que conocí en Forks elevarse en medio del terreno, sin embargo, esta casa igual me dejo con la boca abierta. Era una hermosa construcción de una sola planta, mas sin duda alguna, era tan o más grande que la mansión, desde afuera se veían los grandes ventanales.<br>Bajamos del carro con Alice danzando frente a nosotros, como una niña que quiere mostrar un regalo escondido o algo, al entrar en la estancia era imposible no guiar la vista en torno a toda el área, el piano de Edward ya estaba aquí, al igual que muebles nuevos, el centro de entretenimiento y algunas otras cosas decorativas, que no reconocía, obviamente ya habían ido de compras, atravesamos un jardín interno, que también ya había sido arreglado, la mayoría estaban en una habitación que parecía un salón de juego; pude decir, por una mesa de billar que se encontraba en este. Los colores de la nueva casa como de costumbre eran claros y todo en ella era reluciente, al lado del salón de juegos, que no era cerrado, estaba la cocina con toda una pared de vidrio, el comedor estaba junto al jardín interno de la casa - lo había visto al entrar- era sumamente grande, había un corredor entre este y la cocina, que culminaba en dos grandes puertas de madera y vidrio, se trataba de la puerta al patio trasero, patio que tenia las dimensiones de varios campos de futbol, cerca de la casa había una gran piscina con forma ovalada y más allá, estaba otra casa, mucho más pequeña, una casa de piscina; no concentre mi atención en ella y volví a entrar para que todos siguieran mostrándome que habían hecho y que más tenia la nueva mansión. De nuevo en el comedor, había otro pasillo con una puerta al fondo y cuatro más a lo largo del corredor, dos de cada lado; cuando me percate todos estaban ya junto a nosotros, la primera puerta a la izquierda era la habitación de Alice y Jasper, al lado de esta habitación "dormirían" Rose y Emmett, la habitación del fondo era la oficina de Carlisle, del lado derecho la habitación del fondo era la de él y Esme, imagine entonces que la que estaba más cercana a la punta del pasillo seria la mía con Edward, no quise preguntar porque en razón de microsegundos había contemplado que la casa solo tenia cinco cuartos del tamaño de apartamentos, que éramos diez personas y que faltábamos cuatro por tener donde poner nuestras cosas, obviamente Edward y yo tendríamos la misma habitación pero y Jacob y Nessie, ¿acaso habían pensado en ponerlos juntos?. Eso si que no lo iba a permitir, no quise preguntar en voz alta, sentí la risita de Alice al ver en mi rostro la frustración, que seguramente era inconfundible, Edward al ver mi actitud se apresuro a contestar la pregunta que hacían mis ojos.  
>-"Esta de aquí es la habitación de Jacob- señalando a la puerta- después de todo se quedara con nosotros, con el cuento de que es aprendiz de Carlisle y todo eso"<br>- No hizo falta que yo dijera nada, aunque de todos modos era algo que no podía hacer por los momentos. Esme y Rose me tomaron por los brazos, apartándome de Edward- "Pensamos que ustedes dos querrían estar solos, después de todo hace poco que están juntos- dijo Rose, mientras ella y Esme me guiaban fuera de la casa a través de la piscina del patio trasero a la pequeña casa que ya había visto- Bueno los tres estarán aquí"  
>Todos venían detrás de nosotras, esperando que yo dejara mi rigidez y perplejidad, y fuera capaz de hablar. Alice se adelanto para abrirnos la puerta, por la que me empujaron, la casita era hermosa, no como la primera que tuvimos, que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, sino muchísimo más moderna, con las fotos y los recuerdos de nuestros viajes ya en ella, en un espacio tan grande ya no se veían tan apretados, desde adentro la casa era mucho más grande de lo que se pensaba cuando la mirabas desde afuera. Dos de las paredes eran de vidrio, ese era como un sello común en la decoración de Esme, de colores claros, teníamos una pequeña salita con dos muebles que te invitaban a tomar asiento, ubicados armónicamente frente a un centro de entretenimiento similar al que estaba en la casa principal, con una mesita de centro de por medio; había también una cocinita, con todo lo que necesitaríamos para los desayunos y todas las comidas de Nessie, y dos cuartos grandes, igual a las habitaciones que ya habíamos visto, cada una con su propio baño, evidentemente una de ellas era de Nessie y la otra nuestra.<br>- "Dime, dime… ¿te gusta?... Nos tomamos, bueno, en realidad, me tome el gusto de poder decorar aquí pero deje que siguiera siendo personal, cualquier cosa que quieras cambiar podemos ayudar a eso."- Era notoria lo mucho que le gustaba a Alice el trabajo que habían hecho entre todos, mientras decía esas palabras girando para ver los acabados.  
>- "Pensaron que así te gustaría más, con Nessie aquí y no en la casa principal- Edward intentaba explicar de forma coherente todo lo que veía en la mente de los demás, mientras me tenia abrazada por la cintura- para que puedas cambiar lo que quieras, para que sientas que tienes un lugar para ti, bueno, en realidad un lugar para nosotros"<br>- "No me gusta, ME ENCANTA"- dije al recuperar el habla, en un tono mucho más alto que el que pude imaginar.  
>- "Que bien hermanita, mira que sigue la apuesta de cuanto tiempo les toma destruir su primera casa, pero obvio tienen que tener casa que destruir, en fin me alegra que aceptes esta- era una alegría real la que se sentía en la voz de Emmett pero siempre iba acompañada de las bromas- Jazz que dices ¿será esta o no?, yo la encuentro perfecta para su destrucción"<br>- "Bueno, bueno dejémoslo solos que de seguro quieren hablar- dijo Carlisle para todos los que estaban en nuestra casita, con diminutivo, porque obvio a comparación de la principal esta era mínima, cualquier casa de la zona segura era mínima comparada con esa- Nessie ven conmigo, quiero que me muestres algunas cosas, hace tiempo que no me muestras nada largo, y quiero ver si hay cambios en eso también"  
>- Vi a Nessie salir a regañadientes, no porque quisiera quedarse con nosotros sino porque sabia que esos minutos que le pedía su abuelo fácilmente se convertirían en horas, para él no parecía tener mucho sentido que ella si necesitara dormir, cosa la cual olvidaba frecuencia, hasta que ella quedaba rendida o empezaba a cabecear- "Nos vemos en un rato Ness, ya los alcanzamos"- le dije con la esperanza de que eso le diera paciencia.<br>- Mi hija siempre tan bella me dio una mejor idea- "Tranquila mamá una noche en la casa principal no matara a nadie"- Sabia que si bien era por nosotros también era por ella, para así pasar más rato con Jake, que se había quedado en la casa grande mientras todos los demás estaban aquí.  
>- "Tranquila, Alice la mantendrá entretenida en lo que Carlisle la libere"- dijo Edward muy bajo después que todos salieron. Eso me tranquilizo e hizo que me concentrara donde estaba.<br>Edward parecía disfrutar de mi cara de asombro, que remplazaba a la cara que tenia desde hace un par de días, que lo único que gritaba sin recelo alguno, era mi desagrado con lo que ya parecía estar perfectamente decidido. Me dio unos minutos para que me acostumbrara a todo lo que me rodeaba, que aun cuando eran las cosas que conocía bien, me seguían pareciendo totalmente nuevas entre estas paredes, no se si era el hecho de que no había sido yo quien las colocara donde se encuentran o el simple hecho de que me sorprendía lo cómoda que empezaba a sentirme ya en Reveré, que hacia que me fascinaran aun más. Este sitio parecía ser muy propicio para lo que estábamos por hacer, una pequeña ciudad, donde podríamos aparentar ser simples, cuando en realidad éramos cualquier cosa menos simples.  
>Deje de girar sobre mis pies en el momento en que Edward me levantaba en sus brazos, lo mire como si también fuera alguien nuevo en esa habitación, en lo absorta que me encontraba lleve mi mano a su rostro, queriendo tocarlo como si pensara que era una de las ilusiones más hermosas que jamás tendría, él vio mi expresión y se inclino, para ser él quien colocara su rostro en mi palma.<br>- Reposo en ella un momento con los ojos cerrados, mientras me ponía más cerca de su pecho- "Creo querrás ver nuestra habitación"- dijo dando al mismo tiempo pasos hacia esta.  
>La habitación que apareció tras la puerta era todo lo que podía pedir y más, tenía el aire más dulce, con una atmosfera que te invitaba a quedarte en ella. Me recordaba a nuestro lugar ideal, la Isla de Esme- no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba simplemente deleitada-. Edward me deposito con ternura en el medio de la cama, aun cuando me sabia irrompible y en ocasiones hasta más peligrosa que él, no dejaba de tratarme como si pudiera magullarme en un mal movimiento. Me acomode mejor en la cama, y sentí como me recorría con la mirada, yo solo deseaba sentirlo más cerca de lo que estaba, se coloco lentamente sobre mi en un movimiento fluido, dejando descansar el peso de su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro me acomodaba mejor a él. Me dio uno de esos besos ardientes que hace días no me daba, por encontrarnos siempre en compañía de alguien, entrelace mis dedos en su cabello, abrazándome a él, deseando que nada pudiera separarnos nunca, en este momento mi cuerpo se apoderaba de mis prioridades, la prioridad numero uno era zacear la sed que tenia de Edward, sentí como rasgaba las ropas, que eran un obstáculo para que sus manos recorrieran toda mi piel, ropas que habíamos usado todo el día, yo lo imite, en uno de mis movimientos deje su pecho pétreo al desnudo, éramos como maquinas imparables, el deseo era tan grande que se notaba como nos invadía y conducía. Entre besos y caricias no fuimos abstrayendo del mundo, desde que podía ser rudo conmigo, cuando se desbocaba lo hacia por completo, yo si recordaba por momentos que todavía era un poco más fuerte que él, así que me tocaba a mi cuidar de no lastimarlo mucho. Era increíble para mi como lo sentía que se movía conmigo, como si algo marcara el compas de nuestro ritmo, por momentos nuestros ojos se cruzaban y sabia que él veía como yo lo que hacíamos, como lo sentía, después de todo me había desprovisto de mi coraza, como ya era una costumbre hacer cuando estábamos juntos. Su respiración entre cortada me develaba su emoción por estar conmigo, después de una década no nos habíamos cansado de estar a solas, y como nuestro cuerpo no mostraba agotamiento podíamos pasar así largas horas, siempre teníamos que recordar que había otras cosas que hacer, que teníamos a Renesmee, para dejar así de retozar, mas casi siempre pasábamos juntos sumergidos en besos y caricias desaforadas, desde que ella se iba a dormir hasta que saliera el sol. En esta ocasión nos detuvo la salida del sol, ya que estábamos solos en nuestra maravillosa casa de la piscina.<br>-"Parece que a alguien ya le gusta más Revere"- dijo lento mientras me tenia sobre su pecho, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con acaricias que me daba una de sus manos.  
>-"Podría en efecto gustarme, si fuese a ser así de fácil y hermoso siempre"- Deseaba no pararme pero sabia que tenia que ir a ver a mi familia, todavía había mucho por hacer.<p> 


End file.
